


Missing spot

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hare!Ray, Heartsprout's Hybrid Au, Hybrids, M/M, Reunions, SO MUCH FLUFF, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, cat!Michael, lion!Jack, mentions of insomnia, ram!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Gavin is finally home from a slow mo guys trip to England
and no one missed him more than Ryan...
-
a one off for my hybird AU series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil somthin to get me back in the swing of writing after a slow-period
> 
> go forth

Geoff looked up, confused at the noise he had just heard coming from Ryan

“Dude; did you just whimper?”

It was no secret that Ryan had missed Gavin like crazy while the lad had been away doing slow mo work in England

But it was even more obvious now that they were waiting at the airport for the sixth part to their group to land

“I didn’t whimper” Ryan huffed, but barely a minute later he made the same noise again, tail swishing behind him as he shuffled his feet slightly

“Ryan; relax sweetie” Jack smiled, nudging the bull’s shoulder with his nose “being anxious won’t made him clear customs faster”

“And you guys say that I’m antsy” Ray said, he and Michael sitting side by side on their handhelds while they waited in a much more patient manner

“It’s just been so long” Ryan frowned, catching his tail and rolling it between his fingers as a distraction

Geoff and jack exchanged small smiles, Geoff rolling his eyes fondly and leaning back against a dividing rail, scratching his ear in a way that made his knuckle knock against his curled horn a few times

They had arrived a little early, mostly due to Ryan’s eagerness to get to the airport as soon as possible, so it didn’t take long for it to reach the stage where Geoff had left and returned with a drink, and Ryan had started pacing slowly, eventually turning into a small circuit around the rail divider

Michael had gotten bored of his DS for now and instead just stretched out beside Ray and watched his gaming, and Jack was just staring absently into the void with a calm and serene manner

An unintelligible voice came over the PA with muffled words, and then another flow of people began to filter out of customs, making Ryan’s attention pique

The bull stood ramrod still, eyes raking over every face in search of Gavin

And then a familiar mess of hair could be seen in the throng

Ryan’s heart skipped a beat when the bird noticed them waiting, saw Ryan, and broke into a huge grin

Ryan was over to him in an instant, sweeping the lad into a hug and burying his face into the lad’s shoulder to breathe him in

“All right love! Watch the horns” Gavin chuckled, arms clinging tight around the bull-brids neck

“I missed you so much!” Ryan spoke muffled into Gavin’s shirt, finally setting Gavin’s feet back on the ground and pulling back to look at him

“I missed you too” Gavin beamed, before a look of remembrance overcame his face and he let his wings sprout, giving a noise of relief

“Must be tough keeping your wings hidden for so long”

They turned to look at Geoff, all the others coming over now with expressions showing they were just as happy to see Gavin, only a little more contained about it

“If I could fly myself to England I would” Gavin chuckled “having to keep them suppressed for that many hours just straight up sucks knobs”

“So don’t go next time” Michael grinned “I’m sure it would make Ryan much happier, and then maybe he’d sleep more too”

Gavin looked up at Ryan with a pinch in his brow

“You haven’t been sleeping?”

Ryan gave Michael an unimpressed look

“I _have_ been sleeping” he rumbled, but then looked at Gavin with a more demure expression “just _maybe_ not as peacefully”

“He was up every two hours. It drove us all batty, but we knew kicking him out to the spare room would only make him lonelier” Geoff said, tugging Ryan’s horn playfully

Gavin pursed his lips at Ryan

“Aww, I didn’t know you were missing me _that_ bad”

“shudd’up” Ryan mumbled, trying to hide his little grin as if he didn’t enjoy the playful niggling from his partners

“Seriously though; having you back will give us _all_ a better night’s sleep” Ray said, giving Ryan a sideways glance, the bull giving him a gentle shove with his hip

On the drive home they all listened to Gavin relay his trip, talking about what he and Dan had gotten up to and the shoot they did for some kind of Sports Company

Ryan was pressed up beside him, and was more interested in savouring the particular scent and warmth of the little bird.

He could hear the story again later, right now he just wanted to be near Gavin

Gavin, expectedly, was jetlagged and completely worn out from the travelling, and even thought it was only a few hours since they had had dinner, he was ready for sleep

They all decided to get an early night too, so all began the nightly pre-bed ritual of teeth cleaning and house checking

When they all finally retired to the bed room, they found Gavin and Ryan already snuggled in bed, snoring softly and completely lost to the world

They piled in, glad to finally have the missing spot in the bed filled again


End file.
